


Berlin

by Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Rule 12 be damned, Some things you can't unsee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan/pseuds/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan
Summary: Tim's POV of the video call in MTAC when Ziva and Tony are in the hotel room, with identification of Kraus; and an explanation of why Gibbs asks Tony if there was something about Berlin that he wasn't telling Gibbs in 'Revenge.' (S10 Ep22) Part of the "You Complete Me" universe





	Berlin

Berlin

_Tim's POV of the video call in MTAC with identification of Kraus; and an explanation of why Gibbs asks Tony if there was something about Berlin that he wasn't telling Gibbs in 'Revenge.' (S10 Ep22)_

"Boss, I got a hit on K. He's Edward Kraus an international drug smuggler and known associate of Ilan Bodnar." Tim put the information on the plasma.

Gibbs looked over the screen and motioned for McGee to follow him. He headed up the stairs and towards MTAC. Once in the secure communications room, Gibbs shooed the others out, allowing only Tim and himself to remain.

"Call Ziva and DiNozzo, McGee." Tim sat at the console and slipped the headset on to his head. He typed the IP for Ziva's laptop and prepared to switch the feed to the big screen. The call was answered instantly, and Tim glanced at the small screen as he was about to toggle the feed. Ziva must have set the computer to automatically answer the incoming call.

'OH SHIT!' Tim muttered under his breath and quickly ended the feed. "Boss, we got technical problems." Tim hated lying to Gibbs but there was no way in hell he was going to tell the Boss man what he had just seen on the small screen and heard in the headset. Tony and Ziva were engaged in adult activities on the other end.

"Well, fix it, McGee!" Gibbs gave the younger man the steely blue stare that his team learned to avoid at all costs.

"Working on it." Tim checked his watch as he ran a diagnostic on the system. That should buy him about seven or eight minutes and hopefully let the other two get decent. "About six minutes Boss."

Gibbs left to refill his coffee cup as Tim watched the small screen as the diagnostic ran. 'Why me?' he thought; 'I always get caught between them when it's something I would rather not see.' As it was, the image of the pair on the bed would be seared into his brain forever. The sounds they made in the short time the call was connected would also stay with Tim forever.

The diagnostic completed its run, showing a properly functioning system. Tim glanced around for Gibbs, hoping the older man had not seen that the system had no problem. He tried the IP calling again, keeping the large screen off until after the call was connected. Gibbs walked in as Tim abruptly cut the call yet again. OMG, the pair was still going at it!

"Still acting weird, Boss. I'm going to try a reset and then attempt the call again." Gibbs nodded at his junior agent.

Tim typed at the keyboard, hoping Gibbs would stay on the other side of the room. He hit the reset button and waited. Gibbs came up behind McGee as the call button reappeared on the screen. "What ya waiting for McGee? Call them. NOW."

Tim typed in the IP and hit the call button. Gibbs watched as the image came onto the small screen from Berlin. Tim had muted the mic on their end and had the only audio feed in his headset. Gibbs did a double take at the image on the screen. Tim wanted to melt into the furniture, especially since he was the only one to HEAR the two. Gibbs made the motion to cut the call to McGee.

"We did tell them that we'd call at 0930 our time, Boss. That's in about fifteen minutes." Gibbs nodded at Tim and sat in one of the MTAC seats. Tim thought the fifteen minutes would never end.

About ten minutes into the wait, Gibbs spoke, "There was no technical issue, was there?"

"Um, no, um, Boss," Tim was uncomfortable and really didn't want to discuss what he'd seen and heard.

At 0930, Gibbs was right beside McGee as he placed the call again. Both Tony and Ziva came on the screen. They were seated at the end of the bed, Tony in his boxers and Ziva in Tony's dress shirt. Tim switched the image to the big screen and enabled the audio feeds in the room.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, "Ya sharing clothes now too?"

"Yes, Boss. Um, no, Boss." Tony rambled. He noticed the Gibbs' glare coming through the screen, "Shutting up now, Boss."

Gibbs motioned to Tim, "McGee?"

"We got a hit on facial recognition. Bodnar's contact is Edward Kraus, a known international drug smuggler. He works at a night club about four miles from your hotel. I sent the info to both of your cells."

"Thanks, Tim," Ziva picked up her phone.

"Yeah, what she said." Tony grinned at Tim and then quickly turned serious when he noticed the glare from Gibbs.

Gibbs mumbled something about Rule 12 and then admonished his two agents in Berlin, "You're on the job. BOTH of you." He signaled McGee to end the call.


End file.
